Nanotechnological advances such as, for example, using nanofiber, nanofillers, nanocomposites and nanoscale chemicals in paper pulp production have recently been reported by papermaking industries. The recent interest in nanoscale range (e.g., material with nanoscale particle sizes) is due to the fact that advancement in technology can provide enhanced properties to nanoscale materials, as compared to the same material with larger particle sizes.
Various technologies have been developed for improving application and properties of paper and paper pulp. However, commercialized methods for producing such kind of technologically improved paper at a large scale is still missing.
Current pulp and paper mills can improve paper properties such as, for example, tensile strength and absorbance capacity. Nanotechnology methods can be useful for achieving this goal, effectively. However, since nanotechnology methods typically use non-biodegradable material, the produced paper may be harmful to the environment and natural ecosystems. Hence, there is a need for a method of producing paper that can reduce harmfulness to the environment and natural ecosystems.